Hikari's Light
by FairyTali
Summary: Just read, please. I'm not good at summaries. PLEAE BE GENTLE, THIS IS MY FIRST ONE AND I'M NOT EVEN DONE!
1. Sesshomaru, how could you!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! OR ANY OF THESE SONGS!(BUT I WANT THEM!! T^T)

Hikari (light)

"Kagura, we can't do this anymore, its over." A deep voice echoed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" An angry female voice complained. "I don't love you, I love Kagome. You were a fling." Said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru Taishou was 6'2, muscular, had White hair and stunning Amber eyes. He was a senior at Tokyo U and his birthday was tomorrow.

_~silence~_

"_What _did you say?" I snarled. Kagome is going to commit suicide, that is why I came to see you, but I guess that was a big waste of time." Kikyo whimpered out. "How _dare_ she try and leave me _alone_, she will _pay_!" I yelled in frustration. "As much as I love being right, Kagome is about commit suicide so could you hurry it up!" She whined. "Ok, where is he?" I asked quietly. "She is in the rock garden but she chained the door entrance and won't listen to anyone." Kikyo answered. "Alright I'm leaving, do you need a ride?" I asked out of politeness. "No need, she's covered." A smooth, husky voice cut in.

We look over and spotted Inuyasha leaning against his sleek black & gold Kawasaki.

"Inuyasha!" Erin yelled jumping into his arms. I scowled in disgust at the bland show of affection" "I'm leaving." I said finally. I hopped on my bike and speed down the highway, after twenty minutes of cursing ,I finally reached Kagome's manor. I parked, and ran through the doors. "Where is she, Where is Kagome!?!" I yelled. A maid ran up to me, grasped my arm and steered me toward two tall steel doors." Mistress Kagome is in here, she promised us she wouldn't kill himself as long as we left her alone and we got her to unlock the door " With that being said she turned on her heel and left down the stairs. There I stood alone in front the doors that could make or break me. I pushed the door open, surprised to find it unlocked and saw one of most heartbreaking things I've ever seen in my life. My darling little _Girlfriend _was sitting on a bolder in the middle of a pond, crying her eyes out. "Didn't I say to leave me alone, I'm not going to kill myself, so get out!" she yelled my general direction, thinking I was part of her staff. "Now, my _Love_, you should know never to yell at me." I drawled out smoothly. In a flurry of movement I found my self staring into tear-filled Sapphire eyes. "What do you want now?" she asked, drained of all energy. "_Love_, I hear that you were planning to kill yourself, this is true because of the little "I'm not going to kill myself" comment you said when I walked out here." I drawled out.

"What do you care for?" she asked. "Because we are destined to be together." I said simply. _"WHAT THE HELL, WE ARE NOT AND YOU THINK THAT IS GONNA_ _MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU, YOU GOT ANOTHER THIN-"s_he was cut of by a hot, passionate, searing kiss. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I was in denial about my feelings and the fact that you were going to kill yourself truly frightened me." I cried tearfully. Kagome looked shocked and nervous, uncertain on what to do…..what to say…. Anything? "Kagome, say something, please!"I pleaded. "I… don't know what….to say, that's the problem! I don't know what I'm feeling anymore!" Ariel slid to the ground in tears and I could help but comfort her. "Kagome, I love you more than my own life, please don't take your own because if you do….." I pulled him into a light kiss "…..I will follow you." A dam broke with my confession and suddenly I was wrapped in a warm embrace, Kagome's Ebony and Silver mid-back hair waved around us happily as reflecting her every soul…Beautiful. She pulled away from my lips and smiled weakly. "Kagome, I am truly sorry for all of the pain I've caused you." ….tears gather in her eyes "why can I resist you, why can't I HATE YOU!!" She fell to the ground in tears and stated to sing softly.

Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

**CHORUS**  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

**CHORUS**  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that **you're keeping****me down (Gravity by Sara Bareilles)**

As the song came to a stop she started into my Amber eyes filled with love and understanding. "..We……will give this, she gestured bet me and her, a try." I smiled; unable to hold anything back, I wrapped her in a passionate embrace and buried my face in her beautiful hair. I pulled back and stared in awe at this beautiful creature nestled within my embrace. The sun fell on her like a golden halo, making her ebony and silver hair shine beautifully, and her sapphire eyes seemed to pull me to them. "Sesshomaru, do you remember when we were younger and your mother taught me vector, that maaya sakumoto song? "Yeah, what about it?" "I think I remember it now, I wanna sing it!" He leaned against a tree trunk and smiled at me. "Go on." Then, he closed his eyes as I sung.

Told myself for a long time

don't go there

you will only be sorry

Told myself so many times

I just had to take a look

In those faraway eyes...

In them I saw a longing

For something

Maybe I couldn't give you

Said it's all in my mind

"It ain't nothing"

Don't say that

Don't say that

Darling no

Don't say anything at all

Because I've seen it now

Can't pretend anymore

"It ain't nothing"

*Chorus*

Do you know what I mean?

And have you seen it too?

Do you know what I mean?

Do you know?

And I'll do anything

Just tell me what it means

Cause I can't live in doubt anymore

Do we try or should we

Just say goodbye

If you'd rather be somewhere

That's not here

Then you just gotta tell me

Cause there's so much more to life, than pretending

Don't you know

Don't you know

darling for you

I'd do anything at all

I wanna be with you

but that look in your eyes

tells me something

*Chorus repeat*

I wanna know

can you tell me

I wanna know

Will you tell me

Is it hello?

Is it good bye?

I gotta know

Won't you tell me?

I gotta know

you can tell me

Is it hello?

Or just goodbye

I gotta know

Can you tell me?

I gotta know

Will you tell me?

Is it hello?

Is it goodbye?

I gotta know

Won't you tell me?

I gotta know

You can tell me

Is it hello?

Is it goodbye (By Maaya Sakumoto.)

I opened my eyes and smiled at his awe-struced face. "That was beautiful." his husky voice complimented. "Thank you." I said smiling. 'but you are the most beautiful thing in this world."he said smiling at me.I blushed and smiled back shyly. "I guess its time to head back home." "Ok." The, they got up and walk towars the doors hand in hand.


	2. This relationship is OVER

Kagome's P.O.V.

I practically skipped to sesshomaru's apartment, we've been dating for 3 years now and I'm sooo happy! I headed to the elevator, careful of the soup I had made just for him. Once at his door, I noticed some coming from inside. I walked and saw the most horrible thing ever. There in his bed naked was my twin sister Kikyo Nicole Higurashi. In my shock, I dropped the bowl of soup in my hands all over the floor. Sesshomaru looked up, his eyed widened and he pulled back as though he had been burned. "Hime, It isn't what its looks like," he said nervously. The grief and sorrow I felt quickly turned into blinding rage. "How dare you cheat on me and then, have the balls to lie about it to my face, when caught red-handed!" I screamed. I turned away and walked out with my head held high. I reached in my purse once in the elevator and pulled out my phone.

Phone convo.

Kags: Sango, I need to talk to you.

Sango: What's wrong?

Kags: I found Sesshomaru in bed with…. Kikyo.

Sango: ……….

Kags: Sango?

Sango: I'll be there in a minute, ok?

Kags Ok, meet me at _his_ apartment.

Sango: Ok.

_CLICK_

END

I walked out of the elevator and sat on a bench in the lobby. Ten minutes later, Sango came storming in. I walked up to her and then, she grabbed my hand, pulling me to the door leading out side. We got in the car and drove away. On the way sango suddenly smiled real big. "Kags, I have great news!" I looked at her puzzled. "What?" "Do you remember sesshomaru's brother you used to have a crush on?" "Yea, Raiku." "He's ……..HERE!" "OMG! I thought he was still in china." I exclaimed happily. "Nope, and I gave him you number so, he should be calling about a hour, sooo Kay bye!!!" she said happily as she pushed out of the car and drove off. I stood there, shocked, and when my brain finally processed what was going on and I streaked into my house barely closing the door after me. An hour later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively. "Hello, kags, it's been a while." A sultry voice drawled.

"Raiku, so nice to hear from you." "I missed you very much as well, but what id this I hear from sango about Sesshomaru cheating on you?" I flinched back. "He cheated on me with…. Kikyo." "By kikyo you mean your ugly sister, right?" "My "sister" is a boyfriend-stealing whore!!" I screeched. 'ok, calm down, I'm sorry." "No, I'm sorry, I'm just touchy about the "cheating" thing." I said weakly. "Kagome, I'm sorry to say this but my brother is a whore." I laughed a little at this. "Well, that made me feel better." "Always here to help." ~silence~ "Hey, you want to do something tomorrow?" He asked quietly. "Sure." "Ok, goodnight." "Nite."

Raiku's House

Raiku hug up and laid flat on his bed. "I can't believe she remembered me after all of these years, I wonder if she'll say yes to me." He said quietly and pulls out a sapphire promise ring.

Kagome's POV

~BEEP BEEP BEP BE-~ WHAM! Down from the heavens came Kagome's hand. (AN: Poor clock T^T) Kagome sled out of her bed and into the bathroom, ten minutes later, she stepped out in her school uniform which consists of: a white shirt, a blue plaid skirt, with white knee-high socks and blue plaid heels. She ran out of her house, grabbing her purse and coat. Once, at school she ran to her locker and raced to her first class, Social Studies with and sat in her desk. 2 minutes later, the bell rang and Mr. Tamery came bellowing in. "Okay, class, we have to new students, Raiku Taisho and Shin Drew, tell us about your selves. Raiku went first. "Hi everyone, I'm Raiku, I'm 6'3, 17, and interested in someone." He said staring intently into my eyes. "Ok, Shin, it's your turn." Mr. Tamery cut in. "Hello, I am Shin, 17, 6'4 and I haven't found the right one yet." Shin drawled. "Okay, gentlemen, you can sit next to Kagome, Raise your hand please Kagome." I raised my and they walked toward me and sit down.. Raiku leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I didn't know you went to this school." I felt self-conscious as I felt hid eyes rake over my body. "Kagome you've grown so much." "Um.., thank …..You?" I said with uncertainty. "You are welcome."

He sat there just staring and it was making me nervous. Once, the bell rang, I ran straight to my locker and ran straight into a wall A.K.A Raiku. I let my eyes run down his body and notice what he was wearing for the first time. He had on while fingerless gloves, a white and turquoise shirt, white jeans and white Nikes. "See something you like?" he smirked. 'I will not dignify that with a answer." I said smiling. "Ouch, that hurt right here." He said putting his hand on his heart. "Good." I said fixing my ebony hair. I turned and started walking towards my car. "Kagome?" "Yes?" "You didn't forget about our date, right?" he asked softly. "Of course not." Suddenly Kagome's face scrunched up with disgust. "Whores 1 & 2 are closing in 1, 2, and 3." "Hello Kagome" "Hey Hoe." "Raiku, lets go, he's wasting my time and contaminating my air." 'Alright, bye….._little brother."_ Once, in the car Kagome started singing to calm herself down with raiku's help

Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my and baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I wait for you, I promise you I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh

_(Lucky by Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillet )_

"Thank you, I feel better." I said happily. "Your welcome." He leaned close to me and softly caressed my face in a attempt to calm me dwon. I leaned into his touch and smiled at him. RING,RING!!! My cell phone snapped me back into reality.

_Phone conversation_

"hello?" "hi, Kagome." "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY CELL NUMBER?" I have my connections." "Whatever, what do you want, _sesshomaru_?" "i want-Hey, _sis." kikyo'_s voice cut in. " what do you want?" "i WANT TO PROVE THAT I'M BETTER ONECE AND FOR ALL." "That's fine with me but how are you gonna do that?" "Meet me and sesshy at the _DDR _and i\'ll own you in that game." "Hahahahahaahahahaha, that's funny, you really think your going to beat me at my favorite game?" "I don't think i will, i know i will." "Believe what you want, but i''ll be there at 6, be sure to wear your tear proof mascara." "Whatever." _Click_


End file.
